houseofanubisrocksfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Anubis rocks Wiki
Welcome to the House of Anubis rocks Wiki This wiki is for people across the world who love House of Anubis like me! I also live in Brittan so I can bring you updates before anyone else. I can also put what I think will happen. Characters: Nina Martin: "The Newbie" Nina is the primary protagonist of the series. Nina's parents died during a car accident when she was very young and is raised by her grandmother with whom she is still close with. She is an American teenager who enrolls at the boarding school and is assigned to board at Anubis House. As leader of Sibuna, she promises that she has nothing to do with Joy's disappearance, but not everyone in the house believes her, including Patricia Williamson. Eventually though, even Patricia, the harshest to Nina when she first enrolls, agrees to help Nina, and Patricia joins Sibuna once she realizes that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the house's mystery are interrelated. In Sibuna, she is involved in all of the clues and puzzles. She has feelings for Fabian though she does not admit this until the very end. Fabian thinks she might be the actual "Chosen One" instead of Joy, who Victor thought was the "Chosen One", due to her being the only one able to use Sarah's necklace, her almost always correct intuitions, and the "messages" she gets from the house. Nina, however, is upset by this idea and asks Fabian to not say that again. In the finale, Nina is confirmed to be the "Chosen One" as Joy could not figure out how to re-assemble the Cup of Ankh. She has exactly the same birthday as Joy, only she was born on 7 July at 7:00 A.M. 7:00 A.M meaning she was born on the true seventh hour of the day, while Joy was born at 7:00 P.M. For some reason, Sarah Frobisher Smythe, or "Emily" as some people call her, knows Nina's name without Nina mentioning it to her; this might be due to the fact that Sarah identifies Nina as the "Chosen One" almost as soon as she met the latter. In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, she throws in her lucky mascot. She is one of the seven acolytes that would have been sacrificed in order for the Society of Ankh to gain immortality. At the end of the finale, Nina is revealed to be the "Chosen One", descended from the bloodline of Amneris. She successfully reassembles the Cup of Ankh. She and Fabian share their first kiss at a prom that Mara and Amber organize for the end of term; Nina and Fabian are chosen Prom Queen and King by Amber. Fabian Rutter: "Geek Chic" Fabian is a secondary protagonist of the series. He is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. He is the shy one of the group and believes in doing the right thing. Fabian's been the only one to trust Nina from the beginning, and has also become her closest friend. If anyone could solve the mystery of House of Anubis, it might just be Fabian. After forming Sibuna, he quickly becomes a leader in the club and is involved, along with Nina, in solving almost all of the clues and puzzles. He is the first to guess the Nina is the actual "Chosen One" and not Joy. It is implied that Joy Mercer has feelings for him and he was close with her; however, he has romantic feelings for Nina. However, he is so shy that rather than ask her to prom in front of everyone he asks Patricia who she is going with, thus starting the rumor that he likes her. (He asks Nina to prom later in the season finale.) In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, he throws in his autographed copy of "The Solar System Is Your friend". He is one of the seven acolytes that would have been sacrificed in order for the Society of Ankh to gain immortality. At the end of the season finale, he and Nina kiss after being chosen prom king and queen by Amber. Amber Millington: "The Dumb Blonde" Amber is a secondary protagonist of the series. She is one of the eight students of Anubis House. Watch out roomies, the "dumb blonde" may be the one who can solve it all. She created Sibuna, named it, and organized the sacrifice ritual to fully initiate rituals. Though she is the "dumb blonde" of the series, it is revealed that when she actually tries and thinks, she is quite intelligent, as seen by her "research" in Mr. Sweet's science classes. At the beginning of the series, she and Mick are in a relationship. However, this eventually dissolves after she becomes jealous of the amount of time that Mick spends with Mara studying. Eventually, her jealousy boils over to the point where she physically attacks Mara and exchanges rooms with Patricia - Mara became Patricia's roommate and Nina hers. After becoming roommates, Amber and Nina develop a close bond and they become involved in the mystery. While all this is happening, she remains jealous of Mick and Mara's relationship until around three-quarters of the way into the first season. In the end, she discovers that Mick and her are truly not meant to be together and she begins becoming close to Alfie, especially since he is now a member of Sibuna. In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, she throws in a picture of herself. Amber is very ditsy, but can be clever when she wants to. She is one of the seven acolytes that would have died in order for the Society of Ankh to become immortal. In the finale, she and Alfie go to the prom together. Patricia Williamson: "Goth Pixie" She is one of the eight students living in Anubis House. It is revealed early on in the series that Joy and her are extremely close; therefore, she is understandably beyond distraught when she discovers Joy's disappearance. In the beginning of the series, she does not trust Nina and is extremely harsh towards her because she thinks that Nina is involved with Joy's disappearance, even though Nina repeatedly says that she is not. Patricia is extremely determined to find out the truth about what happened to Joy, and nothing stops her in her path to achieve her goal. After becoming roommates with Mara, the two become close friends and tried to solve the mystery of Joy's disappearance. Eventually though, she realizes that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the house's mystery are interconnected and she joins Sibuna (leaving Mara behind) in order to solve both mysteries; after joining Sibuna, she and Nina become close friends. Once she joins, Patricia proves to be an overwhelming asset to Sibuna through facilitating in solving several clues and mysteries. However, when Nina hears an untrue rumor that Fabian likes Patrica, Nina becomes a little jealous. Patricia is one of the seven acolytes that would have died in order for the Society of Ankh to become immortal. Mick Campbell: "The Athlete" He is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. It is revealed that his father is extremely authoritative and wishes his son to become a doctor like him; however, Mick is not all that great at science because his true strength lies in athletics. Mara eventually convinces Mick's dad to allow him to pursue his dreams - athletics. Amber and he are in a relationship at the beginning of the series; however, this relationship ends when the two have issues finding things in common. Mick and Mara then begin a relationship after Mara helps him with his training and homework assignments. Mick and Mara break-up because Mick cheated in the school election by telling Robby to let Mara win. Amber's jealousy almost ruins their new relationship; however, Amber eventually finds feelings for Alfie so Mara's and Mick's relationship survives for the most part. Mick is extremely athletic, and not very intelligent, but likable and attractive all the same. Him and Mara get back together right before the prom. Throughout the first season, he is completely oblivious to the mystery of the house and of Joy's disappearance. Mara Jaffray: "Biology Babe" She is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. Mara is intelligent, beautiful, sensible, predictable, and determined. It is revealed early on that she likes Mick. When she asks Patricia advice about Mick, the former tells her that the two have as little in common as did Mick and Amber; however, Mara becomes angry at Patricia, her closest friend in the house at the time, and ignores her. She and Amber have a slight rivalry since they both have history with Mick, which escalates into a real feud when they run for class representative (which Mara wins). But soon enough, Amber is over it and she's ready to move on. After the elections are over, it is implied that Amber and Mara have smoothed over their difference because they seem to be on the path to becoming friends again; this might have been facilitated by the fact that Amber seems to be developing feelings for Alfie. Despite her relationship with Mick, it is revealed that she has another admirer in Anubis House - Jerome; about halfway through the first season, Jerome asks her out but she turns him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." Throughout the first season, she and Mick have no idea whatsoever about the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the house's mystery. Jerome Clarke: "The Prankster" He is one of the eight students of the House of Anubis. Jerome likes to stir up trouble and is always up to something. He is best friends with Alfie, and they are constantly coming up with schemes to cause trouble grief to others for their amusement. It is revealed that his parents have left him at boarding school since he was five years old; that fact facilitated his becoming extremely dark, mysterious, and a prankster. It is revealed that he has strong feelings for Mara; however, he never directly tries to break her and Mick up. When things do not go his way (such as Alfie abandoning him for Sibuna and Mara turning him down to a date), Jerome starts to work for Rufus (not knowing that Rufus is an "enemy"); he gets himself into a little more than he bargained for when he does, though. Near the end of the series, the real reason he joined up with Rufus is revealed when he asks to join the Sibuna club - he only wanted to be accepted and he was sad that even Alfie had abandoned him. Jerome and Mara became friends after Mara found Jerome's weak spot about his parents which even Alfie did not know about. Jerome falls for Mara who rather blindly falls for Mick and does not see how much he really likes her. He joins Sibuna in House of Hush and, just like Patricia, he proves himself to be an overwhelming asset to the club eventually leading Rufus into a trap. He is one of the seven acolytes that would have died in order for the Society of Ankh to become immortal. Alfred "Alfie" Lewis: "The Joker" He is one of the eight students boarding at Anubis House. Alfie is a good guy and really into adventure. He has a crush on Amber, and they seem to be in a relationship at the very end of the first season. Eventually, Alfie becomes a member of Sibuna when he finds a puzzle piece that Fabian misplaces. Once he joins Sibuna, Alfie abandons Jerome. Alfie has seen "things" in the cellar that nobody else in Sibuna has. In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, he throws in his favorite Jester hat. He is one of the seven acolytes that would have died in order for the Society of Ankh to become immortal. In the finale, he and Amber go to the prom together. After Rufus drinks the elixir, Alfie almost dies but does not after everyone realized Fabian threw away the real elixir. Joy Mercer: "The Missing One" In the beginning of the series, Joy was kidnapped under mysterious circumstances. It is later revealed that Victor thought her to be the "Chosen One" who could put the Cup of Ankh together, and that is why he kidnapped her. Joy has the same exact birthday as Nina, except she was born on 7 July at 7:00 P.M. while Nina was born 7 July at 7:00 A.M; since she was not born on the true seventh hour of the day, 7:00 A.M., it is proven that she is not the actual "Chosen One". It is revealed that she likes Fabian and this might lead to a classic love triangle situation later in the series. She is one of the seven acolytes that would have died in order for the society of Ankh to become immortal. Episodes: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_House_of_Anubis_episodes&action=edit&section=3 editSeason 2: 2012 Season 2 of the show is being filmed now in Liverpool. International Distribution: The series is the international version of the Dutch series Het Huis Anubis and thus will be broadcast on the international channels of Nickelodeon around the world. The show has premiered in the following nations/regions: *United Kingdom as House of Anubis *Australia as House of Anubis on 7 February 2011[12] *New Zealand as House of Anubis on 7 February 2011[12] *Southeast Asia as House of Anubis on 1 April 2011[13][14] *Philippines as House of Anubis on 1 April 2011[13][14] *Latin America as El Misterio de Anubis on 23 June 2011 *Brazil as Mistério de Anubis on 23 June 2011 *Poland as Tajemnice domu Anubisa on 11 June 2011 *Russia as Обитель Анубиса on 11 June 2011 *Spain as Misterio En Anubis on 6 June 2011 (pre-released 4 June 2011) *Portugal as A Casa de Anubis on 4 June 2011 *Canada as House of Anubis on August 2011. Awards and Nominations: Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse